


Scenes From a Life

by angelwings23123



Category: Sneaky Pete (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 19:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14361993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwings23123/pseuds/angelwings23123
Summary: A glimpse into the childhood of Marius and Eddie.Chapter 1: Just Like AlwaysEddie was sure he could convince his brother to let him ride the Cyclone at Coney Island and Marius was sure that wasn't going to happen.





	Scenes From a Life

**Chapter 1: Just Like Always**

 

"They said I'm a baby 'cause I've never been on a roller coaster before."

His little brother was all worked up, filled with righteous indignation....well as much as an eight year old could come up with anyway.  
They were walking home from school and apparently the talk of the 3rd grade today had been amusement parks, rides, and who had done what.

"I wanna go to Coney Island, Marius. I wanna ride the Cyclone."

" _Really_ , Eddie? The Cyclone?" Marius was skeptical. He knew Eddie got nervous around heights.

"Pleeeese," Eddie begged, batting his wide blue eyes and looking up at his brother with a pleading expression.

"You're not riding the Cyclone," Marius rolled his eyes.

"Don't give me that look. They wouldn't let you on anyway--you're too short."

-

Coney Island and the Cyclone became Eddie's topic of choice. Eddie was sure he could convince his brother and Marius was sure that wasn't going to happen. Eddie was too little, end of discussion. Marius pondered his brother's stubborn determination as he walked to the park the next day to pick him up. His heart stopped as he saw Eddie happily chatting with a stranger.

He hurried over, panicking inside.

"Come on, we gotta go! _Dad's waiting_!" he said as he grabbed his brother's hand and rushed off without a backwards glance, heart hammering the entire way.

His brother knew not to argue. That was their code phrase for getting out quickly.

 

Once they were far enough away, Marius stopped and put his hands on his legs to catch his breath.

Then, he rounded on his brother, "You _know_ not to talk to strangers!"

"But his dog was lost!" Eddie defended.

 Sometimes Marius feared he protected his little brother _too_ much.

"It's just like when I bring up our sick baby sister!" he explained.

"There was no dog?!" Eddie sounded outraged.

"No dog," Marius confirmed grimly.

"Oh..that's stupid, kids don't have money," Eddie said.

"You're right," Marius said closing his eyes, "He was stupid." He swallowed, his mouth dry, his heart still hammering, "No more talking to stupid people."

-

A week later and Eddie was _still_ talking about the Cyclone.  Marius hadn't caved yet though and wasn't planning to. 

Now he was hurrying home. Eddie would be back from playing with his friends any minute. He paused as he opened the door. The room looked like a tornado had been through it. Their mom had ransacked it. Looking for cash. Or anything she could pawn for cash. And when she was desperate she would take anything. Last winter he had had to hide Eddie's winter coat. Which means Eddie's present was probably a goner. He flicked the light switch but nothing happened. Great. She forgot to pay the electric bill again. He'd have to find a way to sort that out, just like always.

Marius spotted the smashed cake mix box on the floor and got mad. He knew she wouldn't remember Eddie's birthday--she hadn't last year. But this year he had planned to have an actual cake. There goes that plan.

He angrily went to pick it up but his steps faltered as he noticed the prone figure slumped on the bathroom floor. He slowly walked over and with a shaky hand he reached out to feel for a pulse.

"Marius?" Eddie called out.

Snatching his hand back, he closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and plastered a smile on his face as he turned around.

He blocked the view so Eddie wouldn't see.

"If it isn't the birthday boy!" he put an arm around his brother's shoulders and guided him away from the bathroom.

"She forgot again, didn't she?" Eddie whispered, looking down at his feet.

And that's when Marius decided that his little brother was going to have the best damn birthday ever. Anything to wipe that look off his face.

His plan was:  
1\. Cake  
2\. Presents  
3\. the roller coaster he wouldn't shut up about

Easy.

 

Their first stop was the bakery. This was going to be tricky. They sat on a bench down the street while Marius strategized. 

"I don't have to have a cake," Eddie said.

"What kind of birthday would it be without cake?" Marius said, distractedly, watching as people went in and out of the bakery.

"I didn't have a cake last year," Eddie pointed out, "And you didn't get a cake for your birthday."

"You're getting cake," Marius said. His eyes narrowed. Bingo.

"Remember our meeting spot," he said as he got up.

 

"Here, let me help you with that," Marius said to a woman who was trying to wrangle three small children while juggling a cake box, shopping bags, and her purse.

"Thanks," she said with a frazzled smile as he took the box.

He wrinkled up his nose, "should he be eating that? I think he found it on the ground!"

Eyes wide, she turned to one of her kids, " **No** , drop it! Put it down, it's yucky!" and tried to pry the object (which, unbeknownst to her, was just a piece of old candy Marius found in his pocket) out of his hand.

The second she turned away Marius was off. He was down the block before she had even realized what happened. He felt a little guilty 'cause of the kids but he recognized the store name on some of the bags. She could afford another cake.

 

"Your cake!" he said with a flourish as he sat down next to Eddie.

They had to eat with their hands and the box was slightly smooshed, but neither one of them minded.

 

Presents was easier. One lifted wallet and a trip to the toy store. Done.

 

"...And now it's time for...." Marius said dramatically as he turned Eddie around to the face the sign.

"The Cyclone?! _Really_ , Marius?!" Eddie beamed.

"Yep," he said, unable to hide his matching grin as his brother gave him a hug.

 

But, Eddie was still too short so he had to sneak him past the ticket taker, which only seemed to increase Eddie's excitement.

 

It fizzled out quickly however once they were actually on the ride.

"I changed my mind! Marius, I'm scared," Eddie said, clutching his brother's arm, "I'm scared, Marius!"

Marius looked at his little brother--at his wide terrified, tear-filled eyes.

He was terrified too. Terrified of what they would find when they went home. Terrified of having to explain to Eddie about their mother.

But there was Eddie looking up at him, trusting him to make everything better.

Swallowing a lump in his throat, he pulled Eddie closer and said, "Put your head on my chest, close your eyes, and I'll be scared for the both of us."

Just like always.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Not real happy with this, but we need more Sneaky Pete fanfic so I'm posting it anyway.


End file.
